villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Daffy’s Rhapsody
"Daffy's Rhapsody" is a 1950s song based off the animated Looney Tunes shorts. It features Daffy Duck singing about how the hunters won't leave him be while being chased by Elmer Fudd. The song was performed by the late Mel Blanc as both Daffy and Elmer Fudd. Lyrics Greetings! My name is Daffy, There's no other duck like me, Because I'm so daffy, And the reason I'm daffy, And so gosh-derned riff-raffy, And so screwy and laffy, Is because those hunters won't leave me alone. Oh, why don't they hunt some other animal for a change? So, that I won't have to end up on a kitchen range. But no, duck hunting's all the rage and they won't let me be. And I'm so full of bullets, I'm lit up like a Christmas tree. There's so much I'd like to do if I just had the chance. I'd like to play and romp and even sing and do a dance. I would read the latest book Go swimming in the babbling brook I'd like to fly the seven seas Play hide and seek among the trees I'd play hop scotch and double Dutch And this and that and things and such I know that isn't asking much But all these things I daresn't touch It's bang! bang! here, and bang! bang! there Bullets flying everywhere I can't stand it any longer I get weak and they get stronger Hunters to the right of me Hunters to the left I see Over hill and over dale Bullets whizzing past my tail There's no rest and there's no peace Won't this shooting ever cease Morning, noon, and through the night That's why I look such a fright Bang! Bang! Bang! I'm only sixteen yards ahead Bang! Bang! Bang! They're shooting straight at me Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! They won't let up until I'm dead Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Why can't they let me be Why don't they hunt big wild moose Or chase a Reindeer on the loose There's possums, chipmunks, caribou Or rabbits for a rabbit stew Raccoons, squirrels, porcupines Monkeys swinging on the vines Leopards with or without spots Wild cats with or without dots Elephants, badgers, kangaroos Lions, tigers, cows that moo Wolf and mice and prairie ox Red and grey and silver fox Daffy! They drive me daffy! Those hunters with their great big guns They're all uncles, cousins, fathers, sons Crazy! They got me hazy With all that rootin'-flootin'-hootin'-tootin'-high-falootin'-noisy shootin' Closer! They're gettin' closer With shot-guns, pistols, bows and arrows, riffles, knives, and other deadly trifles Scram now! While I'm still able You're nuts if you think that I'm gonna end up on somebody's dinner table So, goodbye! So long now! woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo. Other Appearances *The song was featured on the Loony Tunes albums Utterly Fantastic!! and Dementia 2000! 30th Anniversary Collection. *In 2012, the song was used in a theatrical animated short, which played before the film Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. Gallery Images Daffy's Rhapsody poster.jpg Down).jpg Bd.jpg Daffy.jpg Videos Daffy's Rhapsody - Looney Tunes|Short MEL BLANC - Daffy Duck's Rhapsody (1950) Utterly Fantastic!!|Album Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Solos